


Desire

by Basiq



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Desire, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basiq/pseuds/Basiq





	Desire

Please hold me,

Tether me in your arms.

Give me satisfaction

eternal thirst

what is to be loved

and a sense of security.

I trust you and I love you.


End file.
